Sueños
by Noham
Summary: Ranma Saotome se verá enfrentado a un nuevo reto que podría hacerlo perder todo lo que posee y cree valioso en su nueva vida. Y esta vez proviene de su propio pasado.


Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

**_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_**

.

El grito desgarrador de la muchacha hizo eco en la amplia galería. Bajo un alto techo de planchas de zinc y vigas de acero, sobre un piso de cemento pulido entre columnas de concreto cuadradas que cortaban el ambiente como árboles en un bosque, yacía tirado el cuerpo inerte del joven contendor.

Su oponente, de pie y arrogante, lo observaba sin expresión, ocultando los ojos bajo la sombra de los desordenados y humedecidos mechones oscuros. Vestía una delgada campera deportiva gris con una amplia capucha que colgaba sobre la espalda, las mangas largas mal cortadas y deshilachadas bajo los codos, pantalones holgados y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Vendajes muy ajustados rodeaban los brazos desde los codos hasta los nudillos, los que tenía tintados con la sangre roja del rostro del que yacía a sus pies.

Delante del divertido público reunido en un costado del galpón, una muchacha sollozó, sostenida por un anciano que con fuerza no la dejó correr en socorro del inconsciente joven. Los otros los rodeaban, hombres y mujeres de trajes elegantes, cigarros en las manos y copas a medio llenar con exóticos tragos. Los otros reían, comentaban y se entretenían a costa del sufrimiento de esos niños.

—Por qué… —susurró la muchacha, casi sin fuerzas. El cabello oscuro y largo cayó por delante de sus hombros cuando se desplomó sobre las rodillas. El anciano se inclinó a su lado con una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro para intentar consolarla, pero la rabia también dominaba su viejo rostro—… por qué… —desesperada sollozó, no pudiendo reunir la fuerza suficiente para hablar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¡Por qué le estás haciendo esto! Creía que tú… tú… ¿Por qué?

El joven que se encontraba erguido como un vencedor cruel. Echó atrás la capucha descubriendo la cabeza y la sacudió con violencia sacudiéndose las finas gotas de sudor, provocando que la corta trenza china que colgaba por delante de su hombro se moviera hacia su espalda. Se pasó la mano vendada por su rostro limpiándose la propia sangre que manchaba el costado de su boca. Los ojos azules, que recién reveló al levantar ligeramente la cabeza, emitían un frío glacial: ojos tan distintos a los del muchacho que ella creía haber conocido en el pasado, al que le había confiado sus más delicados sentimientos, y en quién había depositado su entera confianza.

Con la misma frialdad dio unos pasos acercándose al otro joven caído, al que todos creían inconsciente tras el brutal golpe, la muchacha ahogó un gemido temiendo, como el resto, que se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Y en lugar de eso se detuvo, lo miró con desprecio y lo increpó con hiriente vehemencia.

—¡Levántate, maldito idiota!

.

.

.

**Sueños**

.

.

.

Las cigarras cantaban, a pesar de la altura todavía podían escucharlas ya que se debían encontrar en los árboles que rodeaban a la escuela. Las nubes cruzaban suavemente el cielo y el sopor se apoderó de ambos niños de no más de catorce o quince años. Se encontraban acostados de espaldas en la azotea del edificio, con los pies en direcciones opuestas, la cabeza de uno a un costado a medio metro de la del otro, y los brazos caídos a los lados de sus cuerpos. Todavía jadeaban agotados no pudiendo recobrar el aliento. Usaban uniformes de verano, pantalones oscuros y camisas blancas, o que antes eran blancas; ahora arrugadas, a medio salir del pantalón, sucias de polvo y sudor, y también con unas pequeñas manchas de sangre cerca de ambos cuellos. Uno de los niños se pasó la mano por la boca limpiándose un poco el amargo fluido que todavía brotaba de los labios rotos.

—Golpeas como una nena.

—Y tú como una anciana.

El viento sopló con fuerza, enfrío los cuerpos y también las acaloradas cabezas del par de críos idiotas. Uno de los chicos abrió los intensos ojos azules con sorpresa al ver pasar un manto de dientes de león por sobre la azotea.

—Hiciste trampa.

—¿Trampa?

—Sí, fue solo porque peleamos con tu tonto estilo.

—No es tonto —se defendió el otro niño, un poco más alto y fornido, de cabello corto con un largo mechón que lo caracterizaba pegado por culpa del sudor a su frente—, y se llama boxeo. ¿Cuándo lo vas a decir bien?

—Es tonto, ¿para qué usar solamente los puños si puedes usar también las piernas? —bufó enfadado inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto al del otro muchacho, revelando la larga y delgada coleta con que acostumbraba atarse el cabello, con una cinta de género blanca.

—Sí se usan las piernas, para moverse y golpear con más impulso y fuerza. Tú no sabes nada por eso es que pierdes siempre.

—Sé usar las piernas. Cuando practicamos artes marciales no puedes ganarme.

—Pero en boxeo siempre te gano… ¡Y el boxeo también es un arte marcial como el Kenpo!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Es verdad!

El chico de coleta murmuró calmándose.

—Fue suerte.

—¿Ahora fue suerte? Eres un pésimo perdedor.

—¡Qué no he perdido, idiota!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres otra lección, imbécil?

Guardaron silencio. El chico de la coleta y ojos azules se rindió, en un acto de supremo esfuerzo contuvo su orgullo, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un emparedado sellado en una bolsa plástica que quedó bastante aplastado tras el ejercicio. Lo arrojó por sobre la cabeza. El otro chico, más alto y macizo, lo atrapó en el aire.

—Mañana pelearemos kenpo y ganaré; apostaremos dos emparedados.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que apostar más cuando justo toca Kenpo?

—Tienes miedo…

—Claro que no, Ranma.

—Entonces mañana serán dos —el niño recién entrado en la pubertad levantó los brazos descansando la cabeza sobre las manos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, lo que quieras mal perdedor… ¡Oye, éste no me gusta!

—Aguántate, no había de otro sabor.

—Apuesto a que el de jamón se lo dejaste a tu novia Hibiki. Siempre que se pone a lloriquear le terminas dando en el gusto para consolarlo.

Ranma se levantó apoyándose en un codo, mirando a su compañero de clase con disgusto.

—¡Repite eso y te mataré!

Issen se levantó de igual manera y lo miró desafiante.

—Vamos, Saotome, confiesa que no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin andarlo llevando de la mano.

—Él es el despistado que se pierde siempre. Además, ni me preocupa, es solo que su mamá me encargó cuidarlo; hice una promesa.

—Sí, claro, su mamá; siempre con la misma excusa. Acepta que no puedes dejarlo solo cada vez que te lo encuentras llorando y perdido en una plaza.

—Di lo que quieras, no me importa lo que le suceda a ese tonto. Ya te dije que su mamá me lo pidió, es todo… ¿o es que estás celoso?

—¡No es eso, tarado! Además, yo tengo novia, no soy de esos gustos raros como tú.

—¡Yo tampoco tengo gustos raros! Y también tengo novia.

—¿La tienes? ¿Y quién es?

Ranma dudó, apretó los labios, lo pensó por mucho tiempo y no consiguió inventarse ninguna excusa.

—Pues… demonios, qué importa eso. Tendré una… algún día. Pero no soy de gustos raros, así que deja de fastidiarme solo porque tú ya tienes novia. Las chicas son un estorbo, todo lo que quieren hacer es tener citas, comer helado, comprarse ropa o ir al cine a ver películas aburridas y cursis.

—Cómo lo sabes, si nunca has tenido una novia.

—¡Lo sé y eso me basta! No necesito tener una novia para ver que te la pasas corriendo todo el tiempo como una mascota amaestrada cada vez que te llama…

—Yo no soy la mascota de nadie, Ranma.

—… y no te deja tiempo para entrenar.

—¡Te gané igual!

—¡Ya te dije que fue suerte!

—No, no lo fue y deja ya de llorar como una nena…

—¡No soy una nena! Y deja que mañana te enseñe lo que es un arte marcial de verdad, Issen.

—Mañana te ganaré con kenpo o sin él, Ranma. ¡Y veremos quién de los dos necesita entrenar!

Ambos se echaron otra vez de espaldas en el piso, con las manos tras las cabezas mirando el cielo. Las largas nubes blancas se reflejaron en los ojos de ambos chicos, profundos y soñadores, llenos de vida y libres de las preocupaciones que oscurecen el alma de los adultos. El canto de las cigarras pareció despertarlos un poco.

—Oye, Issen…

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma?

—Yo…

—Ya, suéltalo.

Ranma se rascó la mejilla, un poco avergonzado por su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es tener una novia?

—No pienso decírtelo —Issen se acurrucó dándole la espalda, sonrojado.

—Ah, ya veo —la mirada del niño Saotome se entrecerró, recordando al astuto gesto que hacía siempre su padre—, no sabes nada, apuesto que ni siquiera le has cogido la mano. Qué cobarde.

—¡C-Claro que sí lo he hecho, y no es tu problema, será mejor que te calles!

Más dientes de león volaron por el cielo, reflejándose en los grandes ojos del par de muchachos como pequeñas estrellas blancas sobre un mar celeste.

—Cuando tenga una novia —declaró Ranma ufanándose—, no tardaré tanto en cogerle la mano, ¡hasta voy a besarla en menos de una semana!

Issen respondió confiado.

—Y yo te apuesto los emparedados de una semana, no, mejor los de todo un mes a que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Ranma sentado en el borde de la casa, con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida tocando con los pies descalzos el césped, miraba el jardín con el cuerpo relajado, recostado hacia atrás, apoyado en las manos y los brazos extendidos. Akane llegó acomodándose a su lado.

—¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —con el meñique se limpió la oreja, en un gesto descarado, fingiendo ignorar a lo que ella se refería.

—Deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—¿Ah, eso? —cruzó los brazos, evitándola al mirar en otra dirección, a pesar que ella inclinaba el cuerpo y su rostro buscándolo con insistencia—, pues ya estudié.

—¿Lo hiciste, de verdad? —por un momento Akane se mostró felizmente ilusionada, cuando la cruel realidad golpeó su mente al percatarse del gesto forzado de su prometido, sintiéndose a la vez boba y defraudada—. Un momento, ¿y cuándo, si no te he visto nunca hacerlo?

—Eh… yo… ¡Ayer lo hice!

—Ayer vino Ryoga y terminaste jugando con él todo el día.

—No jugaba, teníamos un duelo entre hombres.

—Sí, sí, cómo digas, Ranma. Pero ayer no estudiaste absolutamente nada.

—Me equivoqué, quise decir anteayer —se irguió con descarado orgullo.

—Anteayer vino Shampoo y Mouse —Akane recordó con molestia.

—¿El domingo? —titubeó.

—Qué bobo eres, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste, Ranma?... Nuestros padres intentaron casarnos… de nuevo.

—¡El sábado!

Akane se quedó perpleja, con los labios entreabiertos lo observó fijamente. La reacción de su prometida no pasó desapercibida para el muchacho que comenzó a sentirse inseguro.

—Akane, ¿olvidé algo importante de ese día?

—No, nada, supongo, «nada importante» que pudiste haber hecho el sábado.

—¿Qué pasó el sábado?

—Nada…

—Pero tú…

—¡Nada!

La chica estaba dispuesta a marcharse, dejándolo solo. ¿Para qué se había preocupado por él, si ni siquiera le importaba…?

Ranma golpeó el puño sobre la palma al recordarlo.

—Oh, ya veo, ¡pero si fue el día de nuestra cita!

«Cita». Palabra mágica que tardíamente hizo reaccionar al muchacho dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Akane, por su parte, perdió todo el impulso y el enojo que sentía. Ella lentamente retrocedió un poco, y se volvió a acomodar a su lado, dejando las manos descansar sobre la arrugada falda.

Ambos guardaron silencio sintiéndose cohibidos. La famosa «cita» nunca fue tal; era más bien las acostumbradas salidas que tenían, en las que Ranma acompañaba a Akane en sus compras, aunque siempre lo hacía abusando de la maldición para no sentirse avergonzado. Actuaba con total aburrimiento, pero en realidad le encantaba acompañarla cuando la veía probarse vestidos y perfumes, con la excusa que después ella lo invitaba a comer helado. Y aunque ella protestaba porque él era glotón sin límites, en realidad se divertía, ambos lo hacían. Pero jamás Ranma había usado la palabra «cita» a sus acostumbradas salidas que se repetían cada fin de semana; tampoco llamaba «cita» a las acostumbradas paradas que tenían para comer después de clases o el mayor tiempo que pasaban juntos desde que ella había insistido en ayudarlo con los deberes y estudios, cuando faltaba tan poco para graduarse de preparatoria. Para Akane saber que Ranma pensaba en esas salidas como «citas», era un increíble descubrimiento, un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente, felizmente diferente.

Akane tosió intentando recobrar la voz.

—S-Sí, el sábado tuvimos una… —tuvo miedo de repetirlo, quizás provocaría que él se desdijera. Sin embargo quiso creer en Ranma como últimamente acostumbraba a hacerlo aunque no lo confesara—… una… «cita». ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —trató de actuar con naturalidad no dándole tiempo a que le respondiera, deseando en su corazón que él no dijera lo contrario, alzando la voz con fuerza a pesar que sus mejillas seguían teñidas de intenso carmesí—. No has estudiado nada y ya va a pasar una semana desde que lo prometiste.

—Pero para qué te haces problemas, Akane —intentando disimular también su vergüenza, Ranma se frotó con fuerza el cabello evitándola—, podemos estudiar juntos el viernes… No, digo, mejor el sábado.

—¿El sábado? ¿Y por qué no el viernes?

—Boba, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste? —ahora fue el turno de Ranma de mostrarse enojado y con ventaja en esa discusión. Agradeció a su suerte, porque no le gustaba que Akane lo regañara aunque tuviera la razón.

—¿Olvidar qué? —nerviosa jugó con los dedos, la mezcla de la emoción al comprobar que él no había negado finalmente lo de la «cita» y la culpa al comprender que ahora ella habría olvidado un detalle importante, la perturbaron enormemente.

Ranma se irguió y se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa de victoria.

—Cómo pudiste olvidar que te invité a comer tallarines después de clases.

—¿Invitarme?... ¿A mí?... ¿Cuándo?

Akane no recordaba que la hubiera invitado a nada. Hasta que una pequeña situación pasó por su mente: en la salida de la escuela ella conversaba con Sayuri y Yuka cuando se cruzó con Ranma. Y éste, que justo parecía discutir con sus amigos sobre el nuevo puesto de tallarines que se había instalado en la plaza cercana a la escuela, le habría preguntado a ella pillándola desprevenida: «oye, Akane, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a revisar si es tan bueno ese lugar como ellos dicen? Apuesto a que… eh… exageran».

¿Eso había sido una invitación para una nueva «cita»? Porque entonces, ante aquella revelación, de pronto en la fructífera imaginación de Akane todos los recuerdos de los muchos momentos en que ellos dos salían juntos se convirtieron en «citas». Sonrojada otra vez y a la vez molesta por el poco tacto que tuvo su prometido para haberla invitado, dudó sin saber de qué manera responderle.

—Supongo que no te interesa —actuó el muchacho con desdén, pero un resplandor de desaliento se escapó a través de su honesta mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí quiero ir! —la chica respondió con demasiado entusiasmo para su propio agrado, avergonzándose al momento. Ambos se observaron atentamente y, tras sentirse incómodos, se evitaron inclinando sus rostros. Akane comenzó a jugar con los dedos arrugando los pliegues de la falda—. Digo, b-bien, si es a-así, entonces podemos estudiar juntos este sábado... ¡Espero que no intentes escapar!

—¡Yo jamás escapo de nada!

Ella suspiró profundamente con la estoica resignación de una futura mujer de la familia Saotome, recordando las cientos de veces que su prometido había actuado demostrando lo contrario.

—Ranma…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó lentamente a la defensiva.

—¿Quieres helado? Kasumi compró esta mañana y nos guardó un poco a los dos.

—¡Sí quiero!

La chica sonrió con ternura, pero al momento intentó fingir un poco de enfado mientras se levantaba.

—Ay, Ranma, para comer sí que muestras entusiasmo.

—Boba…

—Sigue y no te traeré helado.

—¡Pero…! Ah… eso fue un golpe bajo.

Ella le sacó la lengua y riéndose se apresuró a la cocina. Tras un rato estando solo el teléfono del pasillo sonó. Ranma se levantó dando un giro hacia atrás y un acrobático salto, al percibir que Akane seguía en la cocina.

—¡Ranma! —lo llamó Akane al tener las manos ocupadas.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —respondió alzando la voz, cuando ya estaba delante del aparato.

Alzó el auricular.

—Hola, residencia de la familia Tendo, diga… —se quedó mudo al haber sido interrumpido bruscamente por la voz del otro lado de la línea, y que no le sonó familiar, pero que por alguna extraña razón parecía sentirse obligado a recordar. Era dulce, melodiosa y débil, temblorosa, como si se encontrara pronto a llorar. La chica del otro lado de la línea sí lo reconoció a él al primer momento y casi gritó su nombre haciéndolo saltar asustado—. Espera un momento, ¿me conoces, quién eres?... ¿Miu?... ¿Qué Miu?... —de pronto el rostro perdido del joven mutó en uno de sincera alegría—. ¡Ah, sí, Miu Kawai, de la secundaria, ya te recuerdo!

Detrás de Ranma, Akane sostenía dos pequeñas fuentes de cristal con helado. Quieta, paralizada como una figura de yeso, observó el rostro de su prometido pasar de la curiosidad a la más sincera alegría. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera y el nombre femenino que había repetido con tanta energía, al que había agregado un incómodo _bonita_ tras haber confundido ella por un halago el apellido que pronunció su prometido, dio vueltas dentro de su cabeza con la velocidad de un molesto mosquito lastimándola. En su propio temor Akane inclinó el rostro, y no notó como Ranma dejó de sonreír guardando silencio, solo escuchando con el aparato pegado a su oreja.

—Escúchame bien, Miu, no te preocupes. Sí, iré enseguida. ¡No, ya te dije, iré! Estuvo bien que me avisaras. Estaré allí en un par de horas. ¿En qué estación…? Lo recordaré, no temas. Te lo prometo… iré.

Colgó lentamente. La mirada sombría del muchacho se perdió en la pared. Dejó caer los hombros. Luego, en una explosión de violenta energía contuvo el aire y se dirigió por el pasillo directo hacia las escaleras.

—Ranma, ¡el helado! —lo llamó Akane, angustiada, suplicando con un atisbo de esperanza.

Él se detuvo, se había olvidado de ella. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarla. Allí estaba Akane con una fuente en cada mano, los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblando ligeramente al borde de la desconfianza. Comprendió que ella, la más bonita Akane de casi dieciocho años, a diferencia de la inmadura chica que había conocido cuando llegó a esa casa un par de años atrás, se contenía esperando primero una explicación de su parte antes de sacar conclusiones que quizás ya quemaban en sus ojos; porque Ranma ya no tenía dudas que ella lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono.

«Lo lamento, Akane», pensó apretando los labios y la madera de la baranda crujió y se hundió dejando la marca de sus tensos dedos, «no puedo involucrarte; no esta vez, no en uno de mis problemas. ¡No voy a arriesgar tu vida por mi culpa, no otra vez!». Sacudiendo ligeramente su rostro para dejar de mirarla como un idiota, intentó sonreír con muy mal fingida despreocupación.

—Oh, ah, bueno, lo siento. Es que ya perdí el apetito, y...

—Pero, Ranma…

—¡Perdóname, Akane, tengo prisa! —dio dos pasos rápidos antes de detenerse e intentar otra excusa, girando para enfrentarla pero con los ojos siempre pegados en la pared lejos de los de ella—. Yo… Daisuke, ¡sí, Daisuke!... Ese idiota me pidió prestado un… un… ¡ya sabes, eso! Y lo necesita urgente —indicó con el pulgar por sobre su hombro hacia el piso superior, dando un paso hacia atrás, un escalón más arriba, un paso cada vez más lejos de ella—, eso, urgente, sí, tengo que… ¡correr!

Había escapado, otra vez, como tan solo pocos minutos atrás había dicho que nunca lo hacía. Akane inclinó el rostro, luego miró hacia el jardín, apretó los labios, tenía tantos sentimientos agolpándose en su garganta que dolía.

.

.

_Continuará..._

.

.

.

_Notas encontradas en una botella cerca de las costas del atlántico:_

.

Esta es una historia que escribí casi en su totalidad gracias a una idea que nos dio Fhrey en los desafíos de los foros de Ranma ½ mucho tiempo atrás. Quedó incompleta y la guardé. Ahora, desempolvando tanta cosa producto de mi pronta boda y mudanza —porque la gente no solo se muda físicamente, sino también emocional y mentalmente a una nueva y mejor vida—, es que lo he querido compartir con ustedes directo desde mis oscuros archivos personales donde quizás qué otras cosas aparezcan.

.

De ustedes,

.

_El autor desaparecido.-_


End file.
